


Shall We Walk Together Again?

by AdraCat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Allusions to Crimson Flower, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Discussion of Politics, Discussion of historical figures, F/F, No broken families here, Victorian-adjacent, i just think they're neat, navy uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdraCat/pseuds/AdraCat
Summary: A serendipitous meeting between two women who both do and do not know each other.Time is a thing of cycles and repetition, but that is not always a bad thing.*A very belated Edeleth-week prompt fill for Reincarnation AU
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 17
Kudos: 107





	Shall We Walk Together Again?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Big thanks to my beta, johnxfire~

In the nautical twilight hours – when the faint streaks of daylight barely crested the horizon – Elaine Adler arrived at the East Enbarr Railway. She stepped onto the platform, spine rigid. Her eyes focused intently upon the cluster of benches facing the track. The railway was sparsely populated. A scant handful of people gathered along the platform expanse, faces ruddy from the crisp morning air. Many of them were clothed for travel, coats and scarves nondescript. None glanced her way as she ventured closer.

Elaine sequestered herself in the far corner, sitting stiffly atop the wooden bench. She folded her hands and fixed her eyes to the distant stretch of rail sprawling outward from Enbarr. Her fingers arched impatiently around her clutch.

 _Dieter had best be grateful when he arrives._ A harsh breeze raked across her cheeks. _He knows my distaste for the morning._ Elaine wrinkled her nose as she thought of her brother.

It had been several months since Dieter left the capital. And where had it gotten him? A post in the dredges of the Srengian wilderness in pursuit of a long-dead king. She had told him it was foolish from the start, but he didn't listen. He never did even when it benefited him. And when her brother got an idea in his head it was pointless to dissuade him from it. Unfortunately, stubbornness was a shared trait of their family.

_“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, El." Dieter had smiled, blue eyes glittering. He dipped his head to kiss her cheek. "I'll send you letters every week. Try not to worry so much, or you’ll go grey before your time.”_

Elaine hadn’t appreciated the suggestion, but the man was blissfully immune to her ire. So her brother had set off, waving to her from the rail carriage with the sun in his obnoxiously fair hair. Yet for all her concern and exasperation, she couldn’t quite resent the man for his choice. She knew how much this meant to him. For whatever reason, Dieter had always been enamored with the Faerghian kings and the defunct House of Blaiddyd. His fascination had ignited during their days in the Imperial Academy and grew well into adulthood.

This trip to Sreng was meant to be an archaeological venture to trace one such king’s footsteps. As for herself, Elaine had never had much interest in the old kingdom of Faerghus. Their tale was somewhat interesting, but there was a reason they faded into obscurity. Adrestian nationalism aside, she wasn’t impressed with their antiquated – moreover _barbaric_ – social structure. However, Elaine could admit to holding some interest in his findings. While kings and kingdoms didn’t arouse her interest, there was another figure of the time who also traveled into Sreng. And _she_ was someone whom Elaine did find compelling.

She blinked, torn from her thoughts as someone walked past. Inadvertently, her attention caught upon their person. They were dressed sharp and neat, clothing well-tailored to their frame. Closer inspection revealed their garb to be that of a naval officer. Or she assumed as much from the garish gold buttons and tassels lining their coat. Elaine moved discreetly away as they sat on the opposite end of the bench.

The new arrival was not explicitly intrusive, but she chose this spot for its privacy. She sighed, eyes moving to the track once more. Not a hint of smoke could be seen on the horizon, nor did she hear the distant cry of a whistle. Elaine frowned, peeved at the train’s tardiness. Surely, it should have arrived by now. If they departed the Varley station by the afternoon, the train should have comfortably made the trip within the night.

Elaine looked around for a nearby clock but came up short. The Eastern Railway was nestled in the outskirts of Enbarr and recently established. A public clock was too fine an expense to waste on a modest station such as this. She crossed her legs, agitation causing her to forget decorum.

“Is there something wrong?” The question sounded from the right, tone low but unmistakably feminine. Elaine blinked before turning her head. It was the naval officer. Their hat had been removed, revealing a tumble of dark teal. A woman, it seemed. Keen blue eyes peered at her curiously. Elaine cleared her throat, gathering herself.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” She darted her eyes to the ticket booth. It was vacant, the seller likely tending to their morning inventory. Elaine hesitated, torn whether or not to ring the service bell. The dark confines of the booth wasn’t promising. Conceding, she returned her attention to the woman beside her. “Actually, would you happen to have the time?”

“I do.” The naval officer nodded genially before reaching into her coat. A brass pocket watch slipped into gloved fingers. “Let’s see… We’re at the cusp of eight.”

“Eight?” Elaine’s lips flattened as she digested the news. She had thought herself to be running late earlier. The first trains usually arrived with the morning crows, yet Dieter’s had yet to make an appearance. The other woman appeared to sense her growing disquiet and offered a consoling smile.

“An hour or so of tardiness is not uncommon. Perhaps they had to stop somewhere to refuel.” She tilted her head inquisitively. There was something odd about the gesture, but Elaine could not quite place why. “Are you awaiting the line from Varley?”

“...I am,” Elaine answered, reluctant. “Not for myself, however. I'm merely picking someone up."

“Family? Or perhaps a friend?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, nor do I see a need to offer that information.”

Blue eyes fluttered with surprise and Elaine shut her mouth with a click. She looked away, abashed by her audacity. Military service was well-respected in Enbarr as were those who served. Perhaps she didn’t feel the same reverence, but that hardly excused her blatant disregard. Her quick temper had gotten her in trouble before, much to her father’s strife and Dieter’s bemusement. Elaine set her jaw, knowing an apology was in order, when a small laugh caught her attention.

“That’s true. Forgive my boldness.” The naval officer tucked away her pocket watch with a chuckle. “In any event, they’re very fortunate to have you escort them. Fair company makes a brisk walk through the city streets feel less like an insurmountable trek.”

“Are you attempting flattery?” Elaine narrowed her eyes. The other woman’s lips twitched.

“A simple statement of fact, Miss…?”

“Adler.” Elaine glanced away, not quite certain why she allowed the concession. Perhaps the cool air was clouding her thoughts. Yet she could admit to being somewhat intrigued by the woman’s calm mien. Elaine inspected her from the periphery. “I take it you’re here to catch said train. It should be heading through the Morgaine next, correct? I presume your destination is Fort Merceus.”

“That’s a good guess, Ms. Adler, but I’m actually en route for Port Aegir.” The naval officer adjusted her cuffs. Elaine trailed her eyes along the length of the woman’s arms. She was not terribly broad of shoulder, but there was a sturdiness to her frame that couldn’t be denied. The width of her arm and trimness of her waist spoke of an active life. It was not hard to picture her manning the helm or wrangling a ship’s rigging into submission. _What a deliriously fanciful line of thought._ Elaine clicked her tongue as she scolded herself.

“I’m surprised there’s any officers left in Adrestia. I was under the impression the navy was far too preoccupied with Morfis to stay along domestic shores.”

“There’s a few of us, mostly to manage relations with the Almyran fleet. Treaty aside, they weren’t pleased to be caught within Morfis’ sights in that last encounter.” The woman paused, scanning Elaine’s features. “Has the news broken about that yet?”

“No, but I’m sure it will spread like wildfire once the papers get wind.”

“Well then, let’s try to keep that between us. I would hate to be known as the loose-lipped lieutenant who couldn’t keep mum.” Blue eyes twinkled with mirth and Elaine was struck by an odd pang of… familiarity? Nostalgia? But that couldn’t have been right. She had never met this woman before.

 _Unless I have and can’t rightly recall._ Elaine mulled over the possibility before dismissing it. Neither she nor her family moved within military circles. Her father dealt with the Prime Minister on occasion – as per his duties on the city council – but that was the extent of it. Dieter considered joining the army briefly yet never committed himself, and their mutual friends were not the rough-and-tumble sort. Perhaps she had merely passed this woman on the street at some point. Elaine shook her head, conscious of the growing silence.

“I won’t say anything on the subject, I assure you. I don’t make it a habit to talk about the numerous mishaps our military has involved itself in.” She wrinkled her nose, unable to hide her disdain. The woman’s expression remained placid, but a brow did rise subtly.

“I see you’re not a proponent of recent events. Is it just this dispute with Morfis or…?”

“I’m not an advocate of anything concerning a possible war, no matter the participants involved,” Elaine scoffed. She bristled, recalling the past few years. “We have just resolved tensions with Dagda and now we’re harking on the shore of Morfis as if we have any claim to it. Throwing our weight and wealth around cannot solve every problem. Yet our Prime Minister is deaf to any criticism and His Majesty is content to allow this negligence. If the Emperor was less of a self-serving prat we wouldn’t be having this discussion. Better yet, if we didn’t allow the final say of governance to be reduced to a simple game of who can do the most bootlicking perhaps Adrestia wouldn’t be hovering on the cusp of war.”

Elaine stilled, breathing fast. She flushed as she realized the verbal diatribe she had just expelled to a stranger. Fortunately, the naval officer looked more curious than offended.

“Interesting turn of phrase.” Lean legs crossed as the woman relaxed against the bench. “This is a subject you’re very passionate about. Are you a scholar of political theory?”

“In my academic years. Now I’ve moved on to writing protest letters to the Cabinet of Ministers, but I doubt they noticed.” Elaine blinked, surprised at herself. She shared personal details very rarely, if ever. However, it was strangely easy to talk to this woman. “...I considered vying for an apprenticeship within the cabinet. Even fancied working my way to Prime Minister or Emperor, but that’s always been a ridiculous aspiration.”

“How so?”

“Everyone knows the selection process is a game of favoritism. A person can rise on merit and competency but it’s those who are willing to kowtow that get picked over the rest.” Elaine paused, a little chagrined by her rambling. “Nonetheless, I didn’t feel the urge to trade pride for a chance at a frivolous dream. Returning to our previous topic, I feel no disrespect to those who serve. I just don’t agree with our current leadership’s thirst for conquest.”

“That’s a valid complaint, and not one I can bring myself to counter.” The naval officer’s gaze drifted, hovering somewhere on the horizon. “Steering a country is very different from helming a ship, I wager. However, the current cabinet doesn’t seem to be adept at either. A shame.”

“Well, we’ll have to wait until Evaluation Day before we can express our displeasure. Until then, those fools will be running amok.” Elaine stole a look at the ticket counter. Behind the bars, a man was scribbling in the books. A stern frown sat upon his face as he darted glances to the empty track; a dismal sign. She felt her unease grow. “I don’t think our train is coming.”

“Hmm. Could be.” The other woman peered at the far hillside. “Shall we give it another hour or so? Delays can be cumbersome things.”

“I suppose I have little choice.” Elaine exhaled sharply through her nose. She rifled through her clutch and withdrew her novel. It was an old favorite, pages yellowed and time-worn. She settled in, allowing the familiar phrases to sink into her mind. Her mouth moved over the words, and she could feel them slide across her palette like a song. And suddenly, Elaine barely felt the sharp sting of the morning or the burr of distant conversation.

Strangely, she did not find the naval officer’s presence distracting. The woman was content to leave her alone, eyes tracking the clouds. On the few occasions Elaine glanced her way, she seemed completely oblivious to her surroundings. There was an airy quality to her expression that was at once peculiar and... expected. As if she knew the woman would look that way before spotting her.

 _Absurd._ Exasperated with herself, Elaine returned to her book. After an undefined period of time that felt both achingly prolonged and very curt, she heard someone shout her name. Startled, Elaine spun her head to the right. The booth attendant was roving the benches, a paper clasped within his hands. He looked around himself before shouting again.

“Elaine Adler! Is there an Elaine Adler here?”

“That would be me.” She set her book aside and raised her arm. The man perked before striding quickly to greet her. He dipped his head, hat tipped respectfully.

“Telegram for you, Miss. It just came through from Varley.”

“Varley? You mean the station.” Elaine grasped the paper the attendant offered. She scoured its contents eagerly.

_**Elaine. It’s Dieter. Engine issue. Not injured. Train delayed until further notice.** _

She stared at the telegram with a scowl. Vexation grew in her chest but eventually sputtered into resignation. Well that was quite definitive, wasn’t it? The train was stuck in Varley and nothing could change that. Dieter could be quite handy, but she doubted locomotive maintenance was within his repertoire.

Elaine raised her head, keen to press for more information. Unfortunately, the attendant was long gone. He bustled back to the booth with hurried steps. She sighed and sat heavily atop the bench. She felt the wood creak as the naval officer shifted.

“Terrible news?” she inquired. Elaine folded her arms.

“Quite. Apparently, our train won’t be arriving. Some sort of engine trouble, or so my brother said.”

“The technology is still very new so that’s not unexpected. Of course, I still prefer traditional methods of travel. Horses, ships, carriage…” The other woman looked up wistfully. “Wonderful things, carriages are. Some are so cozy you could live in them rather comfortably. But nothing beats the lullaby of the sea.”

“I– Pardon?” Elaine’s face pinched as stared at her impromptu companion. “I tell you your train is waylaid and all you can say is that carriages are comfortable? Surely, you must be incensed.”

“It's not too terrible a crisis. If not today, then tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then someday." The naval officer nodded to herself. She appeared to come to some sort of conclusion before rising to her feet. Elaine frowned as the woman’s shadow draped over her face. “Right. I imagine an announcement will be made shortly about our missing train, but I don’t see a reason to wait for the inevitable. Shall we take our leave?”

“We?”

“Of course. Unless you plan to wait until his train is fixed.” Despite the quick words, the woman’s tone was not unkind. She smiled faintly and offered her hand. “I know a lovely bakery just a few blocks away. Their pastries are dry as bone, but the tea is excellent. Would you like to join me, Ms. Adler?”

“You’re inviting me? We just met and I don’t even know your name.”

“Very true.” The naval officer leaned forward in a slight bow. As she straightened, Elaine took in the length of her frame. She was not the tallest woman by any means, but she would eclipse her own stature by a good head. “Lieutenant Brandt at your service. But you may call me Briar if you wish. Now that we’re better acquainted, do want to have tea with me?”

“I…” Elaine hesitated, eyeing the woman's hand. She did not often acquaint herself with people outside her social circles; had little reason to, in truth. However, there was something about this offer that she couldn't refuse. Perhaps it was the plaintive way it was asked. Or maybe it was the nagging impression that this had happened before. _Tea? When would I have had tea with someone in the navy?_

Elaine breathed in, forcing herself to calm. The biting chill of the morning was muddling her thoughts. That was all. She put away her book before clasping the woman’s hand. Her palm was warm, fingers calloused and sturdy. Elaine shivered as she felt an odd disconnect. Something echoed atop the surface of her mind; rippling outward like a stone thrown into a pond. She ignored it deftly.

“I suppose I have little better to do. Lead on.”

* * *

The supposed bakery in question was tucked near the docks. Not an ideal location by any means, but Elaine thought it was fitting. Her present company didn’t strike her as the sort to peruse the elevated districts. Not as a matter of wealth, but preference. In the short walk they took together, the woman had distinguished herself as being quite odd. She had a tendency to lapse into moments of dreamy reflection, commenting on the most random of subjects. Yet she wasn’t a chatterbox either; just a brief burst of whatever fancy flit through her head and then she would be done.

Elaine didn’t know what to think of it honestly. She had never met someone who wore their thoughts without reserve. Even among her friends, the tendency to double-speak was common. No one said anything without carefully choosing their phrasing. However, she wouldn’t say it was unwelcome. The change was rather refreshing once she adjusted to the lieutenant’s outbursts.

Yet the woman was also prone to instances of distant consideration. In an instant, Brandt would drift from one topic to another before settling into airy thought. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, just often abrupt. Truthfully, Elaine was tentatively beginning to think the woman quite mad. That or she had the social graces of a lemming. However, the conversation was never stale and Lt. Brandt proved herself a very capable listener. Elaine never felt slighted or challenged as they spoke; something that would have been unavoidable with most other people.

As they sat in the bakery, tea and a modest platter of sweets spread before them, the conversation took a sudden turn.

“The War of Three Houses.”

Elaine stilled, teacup hovering in the air. She blinked at the other woman, faintly surprised. Literacy was not uncommon in Enbarr and afforded to most who sought it. However, the majority of the military never bothered. Book learning was for scholars, seemed to be their consensus. The lieutenant’s expression was pleasant, but an odd smile tilted her lips.

“The book you were reading before. I read the spine as you tucked it away.” Lt. Brandt – or Briar as she kept insisting – scooped a cube of sugar before dropping it into her cup. “Not the lightest of reading by any measure. What spurred you to read it?”

“Nothing _spurred_ me. It’s always been one of my favorites,” Elaine revealed. She smoothed down her dress, wishing she had chosen different attire for the day. Her eyes lingered on the taller woman’s pants enviously. “Though, I do take umbrage with the title. There were far more than just three Houses involved, and boiling the conflict down to the major players feels a bit in poor taste.”

“An excellent point. Yet it does slide off the tongue easier. The prospect of three rival Houses embroiled in bloody conflict… The intrigue is compelling.” The naval officer paused to sip thoughtfully on her tea. “It’s incredible to think how different our history might be had the conclusion changed. Instead of the Empire, would we be part of the former Kingdom? Would we hail a blooded King instead of a chosen Emperor?”

“Or an Archbishop.” Elaine sniffed at the notion. “It is fascinating to ponder, but that’s not where my interest lies. I’m more concerned with the lives of the people involved.”

“That’s an uncommon topic of study,” Briar mused. “Most people are more enraptured with the grand scale of it all rather than its microcosms.”

“Exactly. People have talked to death the ramifications of the war and how it could have played out, but there are very few who stop to consider the motivations and their lives preceding it.” Elaine’s voice raised as she explained herself. She didn’t often find someone who genuinely wished to hear about her interests. Only Dieter and a handful of their friends humored her ramblings. It could be a lonely thing to be so engrossed in history. Elaine brightened as Briar’s gaze remained attentive. She continued, confidence soaring.

“Take King Khalid, for example. People discuss his rule tirelessly, but hardly ever touch upon the man’s motives during his tenure as Duke Riegan. No one can say for certain why he stayed in Leicester nor why he refrained from allying with Adrestia or Faerghus. King Dimitri’s life is also a mystery since few records survived the burning of Fhirdiad.”

“So you have a vested interest in the personal intricacies of these figures. I think I understand.” Briar tilted her head. Her stare was even, searching Elaine’s face for something unknown. “And the Emperor of the time? Are you similarly engrossed in who she might have been?”

“You speak of Emperor Edelgard.” Elaine fell silent for a time. She hesitated to continue, unsure about the response she would receive. But the woman across from her didn’t seem quick to anger or judgment. She continued, words chosen delicately. “She’s the person I find the most provocative. Her rule was steeped in controversy from the beginning, and her personal life was no better. Even her early years are contested without end.”

“It’s only natural. She’s a figure whose actions sparked immense upheaval.” The lieutenant sipped thoughtfully on her cup. “I’ve found that it’s hard to find someone with a middling opinion of her.”

“I’ve experienced the same. Whenever the topic arises, it’s either absolute adoration or heated critique.” Elaine looked at the other woman askance. “So which are you, Lieutenant Brandt?”

“If it’s between critic or admirer, I would firmly describe myself as the latter.” Sharp blue eyes creased as her companion chuckled. “However, I think taking one absolute is a disservice to the woman’s character. It’s easy to pass judgment on someone who has been dead for centuries.”

“That’s why I want to find the truth of the matter. Her motivation to usurp the Church. Her drive to dissolve the nobility. Her pains and losses... The personal accounts that are left revealed very little of the woman. Only the Emperor remained.” Elaine glanced out the window. The sun was full in the sky now, beaming down upon the dew-slick streets. “I suppose you must think my curiosity peculiar. You wouldn’t be the first.”

“Not at all,” Briar responded evenly. “I think it’s heartening to see the Emperor can still affect people long after her death. But I will admit to some confusion.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“When we talked earlier you expressed dissatisfaction with our heads of state. You called it a game of favoritism, as I recall.” The taller woman folded her hands atop the table. The movement jostled their cups and the tea rippled outward. If it were anyone else, Elaine would have scolded them. Yet Briar’s stare was heavy upon her; cutting. “Emperor Edelgard was the one who implemented the meritocracy. Would you call her actions a mistake?”

Elaine frowned, pondering the question.

“...I wouldn’t call it that in so many words.” She snared her bottom lip between her teeth. “It was a sound move on her part. From the historical records and accounts we do have on the era, the traditional nobility was cracked irreparably. The supposed system of ‘crests’ was fraying and a new order of governance was required. For the time, I’m sure her reforms worked well enough.”

“Supposed?” Dark brows arched beneath teal bangs.

“It was obviously a metaphor for prized bloodlines. A little bit of artistic liberty, the same used in reference to the final battle of Fhirdiad.” Elaine smiled with amusement as she recalled the story. “The Emperor slaying a monstrous _dragon_ that headed the Church? Imperial scribes certainly had a flair for the dramatic back then.”

“Perhaps they did.” The lieutenant smiled airily. “Returning to the question, I assume your argument is that change is required.”

“Undoubtedly. Clinging to the solutions of the past to forge the future is inherently farcical. As the Empire grows, so should how it rules. But we are stuck in time-worn traditions that curtail progress.” Elaine stirred her tea as a huff of irritation escaped her. “Truthfully, that’s why I’m so invested in the Emperor’s life. The cabinet – for all their failings – respect Edelgard’s legacy. She instituted the meritocracy, but if I can suss out her reasons perhaps I can distance them from modern values. Then, the ministers might finally _listen_ to me.”

“That’s a worthy pursuit.” Briar bobbed her head amiably. “I dare say that the Emperor herself would be in agreement.”

“I would never presume as much.” Elaine leaned away, flushing to her ears. She wiped her mouth with a napkin, hoping to conceal her embarrassment. “It’s her reforms I’m planning to retire, after all. I highly doubt she would agree with me.”

“On the contrary, I think it’s in the very spirit of her. She rebelled against corruption and paved the way for a brighter future. Isn’t that what you also plan to do?” Briar’s face pulled with an approving smile. Her eyes, blue as the flowers near the Imperial Palace, gleamed in the light. Elaine pushed away the imagery, unsettled by where her thoughts had fled. She cleared her throat, cheeks still uncomfortably warm.

“I can see the correlation. Still, it’s a bit audacious to claim a deceased Emperor’s approval.” Elaine gathered herself, pointedly avoiding the other woman’s gaze. “But I appreciate the thought. Everyone else I’ve discussed this with seems content with the way things are. It’s rare I meet someone who…”

She floundered, unwilling to assume anything more. Thankfully, Briar appeared to sense her struggle.

“Understands? Yes, I imagine it would be a rare occurrence.” The lieutenant finished her tea before reaching into her jacket. She fished out a few coins and placed them atop the table. “You know, there is a place past the docks I think you would find interesting. That is… if you don’t mind keeping me company a bit longer?

“I’m not really dressed for a stroll on the pier.” Elaine hedged, playing with her napkin nervously. She stilled the moment she noticed the twitching of her fingers. Such jittery behavior was unbecoming. She watched as the lieutenant rose and offered her arm once more.

“The walk isn’t difficult or far. And we’ll be steadfastly avoiding the rougher portions.” Briar tilted her head again; a gesture Elaine was starting to believe was characteristic for the woman. “Unless you want me to walk you home. Whatever your decision, I promise you I won’t be offended.”

“Well…” Elaine considered the offer silently. She never made it a habit to traipse the docks, let alone with a perfect stranger. The area wasn’t exactly dangerous, but it did house some figures of questionable repute. However, the lieutenant seemed earnest enough, and Elaine could not sense any underlying suggestion within her words.

For all the woman’s strangeness, Briar struck her as trustworthy. That was a scarce quality these days. More than that… Elaine wasn’t quite ready to bid her farewell. She stood gingerly, swallowing any remnant of reluctance.

“How far past the docks are we referring to?”

Briar beamed, and the sheer strength of it stole the shorter woman’s breath.

* * *

Acquainted more thoroughly than before, the walk to the docks was filled with steadier beats of conversation. The pauses were infrequent and any awkwardness was quickly forgotten. Of course, any verbal wavering was on Elaine’s behalf. Briar was the sort of person to say whatever came to mind and not care a whit how it was received.

Elaine envied this aspect of her character, wishing she could translate it into her own attitude. Not that she thought herself as overly self-conscious, but the constraints of polite society could be exhausting. Typically, people found her manner entirely too blunt to stomach. It had made her a bit of a pariah in her younger years until she learned to tailor her speech. Yet on this pleasant stroll, Elaine found herself speaking freely. Far more than she ever had before.

“So what sort of name is Briar?” She glanced at her companion, arm laced through the lieutenant’s. They stepped carefully around a street merchant hawking wares. The taller woman chuckled.

“The sort you give to a child when you adore plants over people,” Briar replied. “My mother loves flowers. To her, it was an easy choice. I assume my father didn’t offer any complaints, and here we are.”

“But a briar is a shrub. A rather prickly and unpleasant one, at that.”

“Ah, but you haven’t heard my full name. Briar Rosalind Brandt. It’s a little ostentatious, mayhaps even grandiose, but my mother is stubborn when she gets an idea into her head.” Fondness leaked into her tone and spilled from her eyes. “It got me more than a little ribbing when I first joined, but they soon stopped once they realized who my father was.”

“Is he someone important?”

“He was at one time. Served as Vice-Admiral of the fleet for a number of years before he retired to a little town on the outskirts of Remire. He still has ties in the navy, and it’s no secret that the current Admiralty respect his name.”

“So your family are generational sailors?” Elaine inquired. The other woman hummed as she appeared to think.

“I’m not sure. To my knowledge, only my father served the Empire with any distinction.” Briar sent a questioning look her way. “What about your family, Ms. Adler?”

“Oh my family aren’t in the military, navy or otherwise,” Elaine revealed flippantly. “My father works for the Enbarr city council. Rumor has it he’s in line for mayor, but that’s a distant possibility if true. As for my mother, she’s a bit of a philanthropist. Courtesy of her inherited wealth.”

“Were her family entrepreneurs?”

“Not quite. They invested their money wisely and made more besides. However, they too received their wealth by right of inheritance.” Elaine pursed her lips, uncertain whether to continue. Her family’s money was a bit of a sore spot. “...My mother is a descendant of House Hresvelg. The validity has always been a matter of some debate, considering the ambiguity of Edelgard’s bloodline. Yet her family claims it all the same. If nothing else, they have the gold to back it.”

“Is that so?” Briar’s expression grew pensive. “I wonder what the truth is…”

“So do I. Yet another reason why I’m invested in the Emperor’s life.” Elaine blinked as the road transitioned to plank. She looked around, noting the bustling activity of porters and sailors. A few glanced mawkishly in her direction but quickly averted their eyes upon spotting Briar. The perk of traveling with a naval officer, it seemed.

Elaine expected her companion to lead them further within the cluster of piers, but the woman surprised her once again. Instead, Briar led her away to the western edge of the quay. It was relatively secluded here, and the waters noticeably lower. The remnants of a dock were collapsed into the sea, revealing the sandy shore beneath. Elaine frowned at the sight.

“Is this what you planned on showing me?”

Briar just smiled in the mysterious way she was prone to.

“Don’t worry, I’m not that dull. But we’ll need to walk a little farther before we reach the site.” She turned her head to face the ocean. Her features pulled into something wistful. “The weather eroded what was, but not everything. Time is funny like that.”

Elaine didn’t comment on this. She was rightfully confused, but she came this far already. What was one brisk walk along the beach?

“Fine. But if you get any untoward ideas in your head, just know I won’t hesitate to drown you.”

"Well then!" Briar laughed but didn't appear to take offense. She clambered down the wooden edifice of the dock foundation. Her boots sank into the sand. “You might want to hold your shoes for this portion of the trip, Ms. Adler. I would hate to ruin your lovely sandals.”

“Noted.” Elaine slipped off her shoes and followed after the other woman. She landed a trifle more delicately onto the shore than her counterpart. She felt Briar’s hand against her back as she nearly slipped backward. The sand was not as stable as she thought it might be.

“Careful now.” The lieutenant made sure she was steady before releasing her hold. Elaine straightened, ignoring the fierce flush that slipped across her cheeks. _Again_. Was it her fate to be continually abashed in front of this woman? Willing herself to calm, she strode ahead without looking at her companion.

“Lead on, if you will. I don’t fancy being out here once the sun sets.”

“Don’t worry, Ms. Adler. I’ll have you home long before then.” She heard Briar walk beside her. “It’s just up ahead. Do you see that collapsed pillar?”

Elaine squinted, peering at the shoreline. She could faintly make out the shape of something in the sand, pale and bleached like bone. As they drew closer, the shape distinguished itself. An aged pillar of marble, just as Briar had said. It was a rather odd discovery. She peered up at the other woman, puzzled.

“I assume you have some idea as to what this was?”

Briar nodded. Her chest inflated with apparent pride.

“This might look like a desolate stretch of beach, but it was once the Royal Wharf to the Emperor. The very last of whom was Emperor Edelgard herself.” The taller woman swept her hand, gesturing around them. “Towards the end of her rule, the wharf was devastated in a terrible storm. That pillar is one of the few remnants of the structure.”

“I admit, that is an interesting find.” Elaine scanned the beach, trying to picture how it might have looked all those centuries ago. “But I doubt it was used by her very often, if at all. One of the well-established facts we do know is her aquaphobia.”

“She might not have been interested in the sea, but the same could not be said for her favored General.” Briar passed the pillar before settling on the sand. She stared at the rolling waves, heedless of the water threatening to lick her heel. Elaine joined her shortly, engrossed in whatever she had to say. “General Eisner was a great fan of all bodies of water. She’s well-documented as an avid fisherman and sailor. If it was for her lover, I’m sure the Emperor would have visited this wharf frequently.”

“You seem to know a lot about the General. However, I think you’re assuming entirely too much. The woman was a known confidant of Edelgard, but their precise relationship was never determined.”

“Perhaps it was never officially documented, but I think their love story has been immortalized in the opera.” Briar smiled broadly. Elaine observed her companion’s features. In the light of day, she was rather comely. Windswept and sitting on the shore, the woman looked like a captain lost at sea. Another pang of _something_ warmed her breast. But this time, Elaine could recognize the attraction that mingled with it. She felt her heart leap as Briar chuckled, voice low as the rolling tide.

“And I know enough to fill a book or two, but it’s hardly everything. There’s always more to discover. It’s the same with the Emperor for you, isn’t it?” Briar stretched her body, muscles flexing. Her uniform was rumpled pleasantly, giving her a slightly rakish demeanor. Elaine swallowed thickly.

“You’re right. Maybe I will never know everything.” She plucked at a few grains of sand, letting the coarse granules to slide into her palm. “And perhaps I will never find the truth I need to prove my point. Perhaps, even if I did, they still would not listen. Yet I can’t stop myself from searching. Is that foolish of me?”

The ensuing silence was thoughtful, but not tense. Elaine glanced at her companion and found the woman’s face uncommonly serious. Her blue eyes were sharp and bright, hawk-like in their perusal. After a moment, Briar relaxed.

“I think the answers you seek will reveal themselves one day. As I see it, searching for something you care for will never be a waste.” She laid back onto the sand, stare pointed towards the heavens. “It could take you years before you find it, but when you do everything would have been worth the journey. And perhaps, all it would take is a single moment’s curiosity. The world isn’t beyond occasional serendipity.”

“You sound like you speak from experience,” Elaine observed. The other woman grinned at the sky.

“Well… it could be I am.”

The conversation petered out from there, neither making further comment. Elaine allowed herself to remain in the moment, soaking in the warmth of the sun and ocean breeze. Little pleasures were not something a person of her station often partook in. But today was one for stepping outside her preconceived boundaries. All because a naval officer decided to sit next to her at the railway. Briar was right, Elaine found, the world was full of fortune and happenstance. Perchance the answers she sought would appear in a moment she least expected.

Elaine looked at her companion once more. Brandt was still reposed upon the sand. Her brow was shaded with her hands and hat, unruly hair fanned beneath her body. Elaine opened her mouth, ready to express her gratitude for the day, when a cloud passed over them. It cast the immediate area in shadow, drenching Briar’s form. The woman did not stir, alarmingly still in this moment.

And then, suddenly, it wasn’t Briar who lay there at all. It was someone else. A woman who she… Who had—

_The heat of the surrounding flames beaded her brow and soaked her neck. She stared at the collapsed figure with mounting dread, ice replacing the blood in her veins. The chill encompassed her as she ran to the fallen woman. She clutched her shoulders and searched for any proof of life._

_There was none. Her friend – her_ _ **love**_ – was _gone. Her mind raced and the taste of fire and death strangled her as she tried to breathe. Devastat_ _ion_ _curled in her heart, razing the blooms of happiness that were just beginning to grow. Words formed in her mind. A litany? No, a prayer._

_–let her stay by my side… Please… Goddess have mercy I—_

“Ms. Adler! Miss— Elaine!”

Elaine heaved, blinking through a cascade of water. It fell down her cheeks and she flailed and murmured beneath a warm palm. Something touched her face and she tried to focus her attention upon it. _Briar_. The woman was crouched in front of her, worry staining her features. Her brow was deeply furrowed as she tried to wipe the water from Elaine’s cheeks.

“Can you hear me, Elaine?”

“Yes…” The younger woman took a tremulous breath. She tried to sit up but found her body oddly lacking in strength. Salt-water lapped at her fingers and dress. “I– Why am I in the ocean? What happened?”

“That’s a very good question,” Briar remarked solemnly. She helped Elaine to her feet, keeping an arm around her. “You were thrashing something fierce, murmuring all sorts of peculiarities. I tried to rouse you, but you didn’t appear to see me. Finally, you came around when you rolled yourself into the sea.”

“I don’t recall any of that.” Elaine bowed her head, shaken. “All I remember… I recall being frightened. But not for me. There was a woman on the ground and I wanted to save her.”

“A woman?” Briar stilled, expression schooling into rapt interest. Elaine nodded faintly.

“She was… I think I cared for her greatly. And there was so much _fire_. I could smell the smoke so vividly.” She looked helplessly around her, seeing only the beach from before. At it was and always had been. “There’s no fire, is there? Not here. Not now… Forgive me. I must sound positively batty.”

Briar didn’t respond immediately. The woman was staring at her with great scrutiny, blue eyes dark with something undefined. After a prolonged silence, the woman looked away. Her jaw was locked as she gazed out at sea.

“...We should get you home. The sun will be setting soon.”

* * *

The walk through the upper district was the most stilted yet. They did not speak often, and when they did it was only in relation to Elaine’s condition. There was no easy conversation. No fanciful musings or keen insights. Briar was quiet as the night, the line of her shoulders stiff and her steps curt. She was not rude by any means and still responded when pressed, but Elaine was wary of the hard look in her eyes. Something instinctive told her to dig beneath the surface, but she ignored it. She didn’t want to estrange herself from this person she had grown so quickly fond.

They reached her home just as the sun was beginning to dip. Streaks of red and gold painted the sky, but Elaine cringed at the sight. It reminded her of that horrifying vision – or whatever that had been. She stood on her porch across from her escort, uncertain of what to say. Briar seemed content with leaving it there for the day, but Elaine was unsatisfied with this dismal end. The day had been so pleasant before her little fit.

“Thank you for walking me home, Lieutenant,” she eventually said. The address felt oddly formal now, after everything. A slight frown formed on Briar’s lips.

“There’s no need for gratitude, Ms. Adler. It was the least I could do.” She appeared to hesitate for a moment. Her stare fixed somewhere to the side. “I shouldn’t have forced you to go there. That was in poor taste. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Forced?” Elaine drew back, stunned. “Is that how you see it?”

“You wanted to return home from the start. Had I not pressed the issue, that incident on the shore wouldn’t have happened.”

“Now wait a minute, Lieutenant Brandt. Do you really think I am so weak-willed as to be swayed by a naval officer’s request? Don’t think so little of me.” Elaine sniffed imperiously, flicking brown hair over her shoulder. “I went because I desired to. If I didn’t want to go I assure you I would have made my displeasure clear. That’s the end of it.”

“Oh.” Briar stared at her openly, apparently surprised. Then, the woman’s face brightened with affection. “Somehow, I knew you would say that.”

“Well, we’re hardly strangers now.” Elaine shifted on her heels, relieved the tension had passed. “I don’t just let anyone escort me across the city. You should feel privileged.”

“I am. And I do.” Any hint of pensiveness fled from Briar’s eyes. “But I suppose this is where I bid you farewell. Assuming the train has been fixed, I'll be heading for Port Aegir on the morrow."

“Ah, that’s right.” Elaine’s mood flagged. “Well then. I wish you good luck in your travels.”

“I appreciate that, Ms. Adler.”

“Elaine,” she corrected gently. “I think we’ve known each long enough to do away with formality.”

“I think you’re right.” Briar stared at her a moment longer before sighing. “I really must go. Please, give my regards to your brother when you see him. If not for his late train, we might have never met. Enbarr is a terribly large city at times.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him.” Elaine watched, heart curiously aching as Briar flit down the steps and onto the street. As she strode away, the moon haloed her frame in light. There was something painfully distant to her then, as if…

Elaine, embracing the curious yearning blooming within her chest, called out to the other woman.

“Briar!”

The naval officer halted in place. Her head turned, cornflower blue eyes glinting in the dark. Elaine spoke, but it was at once her voice and not.

“Shall we walk together again?”

Briar smiled; lopsided and painfully beautiful. It was all the answer she needed.

“As many times as you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And that's a wrap! This was my first time tackling Reincarnation so I hope I got the feel right. A bit out of my wheelhouse on this one, but I had a ton of fun. For those who read my main series, this does leap off of concepts and passages there. As you know, Elaine = Edie and Briar = Byleth. The names were chosen because of that classic line in The Edge of Dawn. 'like a red rose seeking the sun no matter where it goes'. In canon, we know that's Edie referring to Byleth but I decided to reverse the roles. Now we have Briar (the rose) seeking Elaine (the light/sun). I thought it would be fitting lol. I'm also a sucker for Dimi and Edie being siblings so I had to give them a nice family dynamic in this life. As for why Byleth is in the navy... I just really like her and ships apparently. I hope you all enjoyed this little tale of mine! Now if only I can write for prompt weeks without completely missing the deadline. Thank you all for reading! - AdraCat
> 
> Please check out my Twitter to keep up with any future fics https://twitter.com/AdraCat


End file.
